


Reuniting with the Angel that Didn't Come from Heaven

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Date, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daminette December, Dear god these two are idiots, F/M, Fluff, Humor, MariBat, Reunions, i guess anyway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: He heard the sound of heels against the floor coming towards him but paid no mind to it until they stopped and the person started talking to him.“I’m sorry it took me a while, it’s nice to meet y— Damian?”Damian looked up, shocked to hear the surprise in the woman’s voice. The recognition in her voice, like she actually knew him instead of just knowing who he was. The way she used his first name instead of calling him a Wayne indicated that, anyway.“Angel?”Daminette December 2019, day 2: Blind Date
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Chloé Bourgeois, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 18
Kudos: 589
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Reuniting with the Angel that Didn't Come from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look who's here again!  
> (I swear this month is going to be the end of me and also the end of CG fics being the majority of my posted fics)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote.

“I do not need this date, leave me alone! I’m perfectly fine on my own!”, Damian yelled at Stephanie who simply laughed at his antics. She’d been trying to get him to go on blind dates for a few weeks now, with next to no success. Once she almost managed, but then his father needed him as backup and he was saved. 

This time, he wasn’t as lucky. 

Apparently, she’d convinced everyone (and by everyone, he really did mean everyone) to make sure they didn’t need him for the day, cleared up his calendar for the evening, found one of his many suits and gotten Alfred to clean it and then told whoever she was trying to set him up with that he was coming. Which, in turn, meant that he could either still not go and possibly offend the other person, or he could go and be irritated about it the entire evening and insult his date that way. He’d grown enough in the past years he’d lived with his family that he tried to avoid unnecessarily offending the people they knew and he didn’t. 

_ Stephanie knew that and made sure to use it to her advantage.  _

“So, you wanna be rude and offend the nice girl I had such trouble finding you or are you gonna swallow your pride this one time and come? It’d be a shame if I had to tell her that you didn’t want to come because of your useless pride…” Stephanie said, a smirk growing on her lips towards the end of the sentence. 

Damnit, she knew how to work her way around the issue a little too well. He was so getting back at her as soon as he got the chance. Damian sighed and glared at her before getting up and walking towards the door. “Alright, fine. As long as you won’t try to set me up with anyone _ever_ again.”

“Great, that’s a deal. Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late!”

The drive to the restaurant was spent in silence — or, well, Damian spent it in silence and Stephanie kept singing along to the music. The only time Damian had said something was to ask if the restaurant had vegetarian foods, to which Stephanie had replied that the restaurant itself was a vegan restaurant. His date had chosen it, apparently. 

He really didn’t want to go, but decided that maybe, for once, he could try to not be the ice prince Gotham had dubbed him and at the very least meet whomever Stephanie thought would suit him. He at least trusted her enough not to set him up with someone he wouldn’t get along with at all, so he might as well make the most of the night. It would, at the best, end with him gaining a new acquaintance, and it’s not like he had too many of them. His father and older brothers would probably be proud of him for actually talking with someone outside of business setting. Besides, there was vegan food and _only_ vegan food at that, he wouldn't even need to be disgusted by the amount of people who ate meat in his immediate vicinity. And if his date had indeed been the one to choose it, well, that certainly ensured Damian wouldn't hate her.

(Even so, there had only ever been one person to truly taken an interest to in the past years was a girl with dark hair and the most enchanting blue eyes he’d ever seen that he met at the age of fifteen. Nothing had come out of that though, since she had left Gotham so soon and they never exchanged contact information, not having the time to do so. Damian had decided not to seek her out afterwards, thinking it wasn’t necessary.)

((It wasn’t like he regretted it.  _ Much,  _ anyway.))

Stephanie took her leave once they arrived to the restaurant, leaving Damian in front of the entrance. (“The reservation is under my name, so just go there and try not to say anything rude to anyone”, she’d told him before disappearing into the night like the bat she was.) He took a deep breath before he stepped in, trying not to pay any attention to the irritating bell that chimed softly above him. 

“I have a reservation under Brown”, he told the hostess who smiled knowingly as she nodded and took him to his table. She gestured a waitress to the table before telling Damian to have a good night and left. 

“Your date is checking her makeup right now, but will soon be back. Meanwhile, what would you like for starters? Your date has already ordered but asked for us to only bring her order once you’ve ordered as well”, the waitress said, smiling brightly at him. Damian looked through the menu before he found something he liked. 

“I’d like to have the seafood plate, as well as a glass of pinot noir, please”, he told the waitress, who then wrote down his order and disappeared to the kitchen. Damian took out his calendar and started looking through the events of the next week, hoping to make some of his precious,  _ wasted  _ time useful. 

He heard the sound of heels against the floor coming towards him but paid no mind to it until they stopped and the person started talking to him.

“I’m sorry it took me a while, it’s nice to meet y— Damian?”

Damian looked up, shocked to hear the surprise in the woman’s voice. The recognition in her voice, like she actually knew him instead of just knowing who he was. The way she used his first name instead of calling him a Wayne indicated that, anyway. 

“Angel?”

The young woman in front of his eyes was clearly Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl he once met but then never saw again after she went back to Paris. The girl he might have actually liked in the romantic sense had they known each other longer. 

The girl that had grown up to become a beautiful young woman. 

“It’s really you! I’m so glad I got to meet you again”, she said as a smile graced her lips. She sounded relieved, for some reason. He decided not to think about it further than that for now. “The past years have been such a mess, I’m so happy that I got to meet you right away after moving here— Oh, I need to thank Chloé for this. She’s so going to use it against me for the next three months”, she continued, her smile only faltering when she mentioned her life before this. 

He wanted to know what had happened but maybe it was better to leave that for later. 

Now he could enjoy meeting Marinette again after such a long time.

⬷۵⤐

“Hey, Steph, move over, I need to see how my bug is doing. I didn’t spend weeks planning this only to be unable to make sure he’s treating her right. She’s had rough few years, he better treat her like the princess she is.”

“Why not a queen?”

“Because that’s me. Now shut up and move your ass.”

“Wow, to see the cold Chloé Bourgeois with a higher-but-not-necessarily-holier-than-thou attitude actually liking someone and mothering them.”

“Oh shut up. I just don’t want to have her disappointed in me after she gave me a chance. She was like, the only one that did so even though I had bullied her the most for years, there’s no way I’m gonna mess it up again. Even my own childhood friend turned his back on me, but never her.”

“Awe, that’s adorable, Chlo.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Oh shit I think she saw us.”

“She definitely saw us, she’s glaring daggers at us. If we don’t leave soon or at least find a better hiding place, your boy and my bug are gonna beat both our collective asses.”

“ _Hey_ _Chloé,_ how _lovely_ to see you here. I thought we agreed to let me be in peace with my date, _didn’t we_?”

“We messed up, didn’t we?”

“Oh yeah you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last and the third last lines of the bonus conversations are Marinette's lines. She just told Damian she'd be back soon, but it's probable he's going to check where she went and get irritated by Chloé and Steph as well. 
> 
> Also, again, you can pry Chloé and Marinette's friendship (and Chloé's redemption, fuck off Astruc) out of my cold, dead hands and over my dead body. 
> 
> By the way, the seafood plate Damian mentions here is actually faux smoked salmon, porkkala, made of carrots. Porkkala is a very stupid pun in at least Finnish, as carrot is “porkkana” and fish (which salmon just so happens to be) is “kala”. That is an actual thing, and it really does taste like cold-smoked salmon so yeah. The other stuff on the plate are wakame seaweed salad with fresh cucumber noodles and seaweed hummus. That’s a dish in an Estonian vegan restaurant, V.
> 
> Oh yeah and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment.
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
